The Dragon's Touch
by Onaxe
Summary: Auror Potter's job is simple; arrest Draco Malfoy. With his nonsensical flirting and schemes, it's just like Malfoy to make things complicated. Harry/Draco. SLASH.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no profit, Harry Potter belongs to it's respective owners.

A/n: This is loosely based on the movie d.e.b.s

Chapter 1

"I have an assignment for you." Kingsley Shacklebolt announced as per greeting, striding into Harry's office without bothering to knock first.

"Good morning to you too, Minister." Harry replied.

"Draco Malfoy has returned to England." Kingsley continued as though Harry hadn't spoken, dropping a thick file on top of the report Harry had been scrawling out.

Harry picked up the file, flicking through the papers with a raised brow. Malfoy had garnered himself a reputation among the dark wizards after the war, gathering a small yet powerful following. The Daily Prophet had dubbed him a budding Dark Lord, claiming it would not be long before Malfoy would aim to conquer the wizarding world; following in the footsteps of his predecessor. Harry found the comparison laughable. Malfoy had nothing on Voldemort.

But there was no doubt that Malfoy was a dangerous criminal. After all none of the Auror's that had confronted him since the war had managed to escape unscathed; Malfoy and his followers knew some pretty vile curses. Although, thankfully no one had died. Not yet, at least.

Roughly around three years ago, Malfoy had fled the country for reasons unknown. The Ministry had been low on personnel since the war and were lacking the resources to track down and summarily extract him. Harry himself had only just become a fully qualified Auror, having gone through years of rigorous training before-hand.

"Do we know why Malfoy decided to return?" Harry asked, pausing when he came across a photo in the file.

It wasn't very good quality, the figure blurred as they skulked around the entrance of an apothecary in Knockturn Alley. But there was no mistaking the flash of pale skin and white blonde hair; the features were practically trademarks of the Malfoy family.

"We have reason to believe he's meeting with Cyrus Widershon at the Hogshead this evening." Kingsley told him, dropping another file on Harry's desk. "Widershon is a former death eater, known for his obscure methods in torturing muggles during the war."

Harry grimaced, skimming over some of the detailed reports in Widershon's file. He was a nasty piece of work. Harry closed the file with a sharp nod. "Ron and I will apprehend them-"

"No, Auror Potter." Kingsley snapped, interrupting him. "This assignment is purely surveillance. Find out what Malfoy is up to, and report back to the Ministry."

"But-" Harry began to protest, but Kingsley quickly cut him off.

"Do not, under any circumstances engage Malfoy or Widershon, or I will immediately suspend both you and Auror Weasley." Harry paled at the threat. "Am I clear, Auror Potter?"

Harry scowled down at his desk before he replied sullenly. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Ginny is still single, you know." Ron told him.<p>

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, feigning an interested smile for whoever might be looking in their direction at the time.

"Really? Because last I spoke to her, she was positively beaming about her relationship with Luna." He replied, sipping at his water that had been charmed to look like fire whisky.

Ron grimaced the way he always did when someone politely pointed out that his sister was actually a lesbian. He tossed his head back in annoyance. His hair, currently spelled brown and lengthened so it fell to his mid-back, swished over his shoulder in an elegant wave. With much reluctance and only after a great deal of persuasion, Ron had glamoured himself to look like a woman for their investigation, since his red hair and freckles were now as easily identifiable as Harry's glasses and scar. He'd glowered darkly when Harry had helpfully pointed out that he could actually pass as Hermione's, rather attractive, older sister.

Harry had chosen to glamour himself to look like a chubby blonde woman, inspired by his cousin Dudley; though his hair still determinedly stuck out at awkward angles even when it was lengthened to fall about his shoulders. His scar was hidden by his fringe, but for some reason it remained immune to any glamours Harry cast on it, much to his chagrin.

He nonchalantly scanned the room as though curiously observing his surroundings, when he was actually focused solely on the table across from them that Widershon currently occupied. His fingers were drumming on the table top, and he continuously cast a tempus charm whilst shooting narrowed glances at the pub entrance, clearly irritated that Malfoy was late for their meeting.

"It's just a phase she's going through." Ron mumbled to the table. Harry didn't bother restraining himself from rolling his eyes this time. "I'm certain, if you'd ask her to take you back, she wouldn't hesitate."

"I very much doubt that." Harry muttered, taking another swig of his water, slightly regretful that he couldn't really be drinking fire whisky. It was prohibited, and generally stupid to do so, whilst out on a field job where one needed to be able to react quickly in case of danger.

For an entire year after the war, Harry had attempted to continue his romantic relationship with Ginny. He hadn't realised he'd been subconsciously driving her away until he caught her, midst an affair with their long-time friend, Luna Lovegood, and actually felt relieved for the excuse to end their relationship. Ginny had remained one of his closest friends, owling constantly to update him on her life where she travelled the world with Luna, searching for new species of magical creatures. It was clear, even through her letters, that she was happy, and very much in love.

"But you haven't dated anyone since her." Ron insisted. "Doesn't that mean you only really want to date Ginny?"

"It means I don't have any interest in dating anyone generally." Harry replied, patiently and honestly. There really wasn't anyone who had sparked his interest the way Ginny had appeared to in their sixth year at Hogwarts. He wasn't the type to simply bed someone just for the sake of having sex either. Yes, he would eventually like to find someone he could settle down and spend the rest of his life with. Maybe even start a family of his own, like Ron and Hermione, who were expecting their first child. But, for now, he was content with being single.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, no doubt in hoping to persuade Harry otherwise, when his eyes flicked towards the door, distracted. Harry fought the urge to turn and look, instead keeping his gaze fixed on Ron's face, whilst surreptitiously glancing at Widershon out of the corner of his eye. The man had stood, an unexpectedly warm smile on his face as he waved to whomever had just entered the pub. From the way Ron's eyes had subtly narrowed and his mouth had drawn into a tight line, Harry had no doubt it was Malfoy.

"Have you picked out any baby names yet?" Harry asked him, pretending conversation as Malfoy swaggered past their table without so much as a cursory glance.

Ron answered, but Harry didn't pay much attention. He was focused on Malfoy, amazed that the git hadn't changed all that much since the last time Harry had seen him. Yes, he appeared slightly taller, though Harry wouldn't be able to say for sure lest he stood up and measured his own height against Malfoy's. His hair was longer as well, though not nearly as long as Lucius' had been, held in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck by a silky green ribbon. His face was still pointed, and he still stuck his nose high in the air as if someone invisible were tweaking it and forcing it upwards.

"Harry." Ron hissed, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face to get his attention. Clearly he'd been trying to for a couple of minutes. He gave Harry a curious look before giving the indication that he should activate the ear they'd planted under Widershon's table when he'd nipped to the bathroom. It was a new version of the extendible ears that George had invented, except far more subtle. Harry and Ron both war false ears that would receive whatever noise the one under the table picked up, as clearly as if they were sitting there.

"It's no problem. I was here early." Harry heard Widershon say as he and Malfoy sat down, Malfoy obviously having apologised for being late.

Malfoy smiled, but it seemed a little strained. Then again, that could just be how he smiled for all Harry knew. Malfoy had only ever smirked and sneered at him during their times together at Hogwarts.

"Do you want a drink?" Widershon asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Alright." Malfoy replied, frowning when Widershon got up and stalked over to the bar. He returned a moment later with two large tankards full of what Harry could only assume was some kind of wizard beer. Malfoy stared at the tankard as it was placed in front of him as though it were some kind of disgusting creature he had never seen before. "I would have preferred wine." He said, stiffly.

"This is good stuff, trust me." Widershon told him, a wide grin on his handsome face as he sat back down, gulping down some of his own drink.

Malfoy said nothing. He scanned the room with a bored expression as silence fell between them again. His eyes met Harry's for a moment, before Harry pretended to flush and glanced down at the table as though he were embarrassed to have been caught admiring Malfoy from afar. As if.

"This is a weird meeting. I thought they'd be talking about who to kill and how by now." Ron said, waving his hands as he spoke as though he were telling Harry an elaborate story. Harry nodded in agreement and pretended to be supremely interested whilst he listened in on Malfoy's conversation.

"So, I hear you have your own business now?" Malfoy asked, as he returned his attention back to Widershon.

"That's right." Widershon agreed, looking smug. "It's very successful too, since there's not many places like it since the war."

"Really?"

"Yup." Widershon said, preening from Malfoy's apparent interest. "If you ever need someone... persuaded, come straight to me, Draco." He leant across the table and placed his hand on Malfoy's, dropping his voice into a low and husky tone. "I'll make sure you get the right price."

Ron stiffened at the remark, causing Harry to raise a brow in concern. Seeing it, Ron waved him off before continuing their pretend conversation. Harry watched in surprise when Malfoy bent over, his face screwed up in pain, pulling his hand away from Widershon's as he clutched his stomach.

"Ow, curse it all." Malfoy grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Widershon asked.

"Ow, I believe I've been poisoned. Someone must have slipped something in my drink." Malfoy replied. "Ow." He added, as though in after-thought.

Harry frowned. Malfoy hadn't touched his drink.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ron mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his hand in disbelief.

Widershon clearly wasn't fooled by Malfoy's lie either. "Are you ditching me?"

"No, no!" Malfoy exclaimed, before pulling another pained face. "Ow, I just need to get to St. Mungo's, ow, before I die, ow!" He 'stumbled' to his feet, leaning on the table for supposed support.

Even Harry had to shake his head at Malfoy's poor acting skills. Widershon looked furious. "I can't believe this! What, so you think with your high blood status, you're too good for me?"

Malfoy shrugged, apparently giving up his poisoned excuse. "Look it's not you, Widershon..." He started, before saying. "Actually, yes it is you, since I'm perfection personified."

Widershon's face reddened in anger, drawing his wand and firing a curse at Malfoy. Screaming and shouts followed, the rest of the pubs patrons hurrying to the nearest exit, as Malfoy deflected the curse, shooting one of his own as he dived for cover behind an upturned table.

Harry quickly drew his wand, firing a stunner at Widershon. Unfortunately, the man managed to deflect it, turning his furious gaze on Harry as he fired a Crucio in his direction. Harry quickly dodged it, cursing as he saw Malfoy take the chance to slip out the door through the back of the pub.

"Go after him, mate." Ron told him, firing a hex at Widershon that caused the victim to lose their sense of balance. Harry ran past Widershon as he faltered, trusting Ron to be able to take care of himself as he chased after Malfoy, out into the alleyway behind the pub.

Before the blonde could apparate away, Harry activated the wards he'd placed around the alley in case of such an event. Malfoy watched the blue sheen of magic rise to form an almost invisible barrier around them, before turning to face Harry with an unreadable expression, his wand levelled at Harry's chest.

"Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest." Harry said, his own wand raised, a body-bind hex ready on the tip of his tongue.

"Am I now?" Malfoy drawled back, before smirking. "Tell me, Potter, how long have you had a hobby for cross-dressing?"

Harry faltered, his hand immediately going to his forehead. His fringe had parted to reveal the lightening-bolt scar. Scowling, Harry cancelled his glamour, making sure his dress changed back to his Auror robes before he cancelled the ones on his body. The last thing he wanted was to give Malfoy the smug satisfaction of seeing him in a dress.

"How long have you had a hobby for being an arse?" Harry replied, frowning when Malfoy snorted at him.

"That was an awful comeback, Potter." Malfoy remarked.

Harry jerked in surprise when his wand flew out of his wand, landing in Malfoy's expectant palm. Harry cursed himself for letting his guard down; he'd been unaware Malfoy was capable of non-verbal spells. Now he was left vulnerable.

Harry stood with his hands raised in what he hoped Malfoy took as a sign of surrender. Hopefully it would delay his thoughts in cursing Harry whilst he built up his wild magic. Wandless magic was useful in a time like this, but not very efficient.

Instead of flinging a string of unforgivables at Harry like he expected, Malfoy eyed him with an oddly curious gaze. "So, you're an Auror now?"

"Very perceptive of you, Malfoy." Harry replied. "Though I'm the head of the Auror department now, actually." He added, then wondered why he'd thought it necessary.

"I'm flattered that the Ministry feels the need to send it's best Auror's out to watch me on my dates, but at the same time concerned for their competence if _you _are the best the Ministry has to offer." Malfoy smirked, waving Harry's wand in a taunting manner.

Harry scowled. He could feel the magic pulsing in the air around him now. Just a little longer. "I'll have you know, Malfoy, that the Ministry-" Then he stopped, Malfoy's words having just caught up with him. "Wait, date? With Widershon?" He asked.

Malfoy raised a fine brow. "What about it?"

"But, he's a man... and you're a man." Harry said, slowly.

"Well done, Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, what is the difference between a raven and a writing desk?"

Harry frowned. "I just didn't realise that you were... a, um..." He waved his hand as he struggled, feeling awkward.

"Homosexual." Malfoy said helpfully, an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, that."

Malfoy smirked. "Why would you? Does it really matter, considering the circumstances?"He asked, with a pointed look at his wand, still aimed at Harry's chest.

Harry's hand tingled from the sensation of his wild magic and he let a smile slide onto his face. "No, I guess not. _Stupefy_!" He yelled, releasing his wild magic at Malfoy.

Malfoy's surprised expression lasted for only a moment, quickly erecting a shield charm to block the hex. Harry was already moving, barely dodging the curse Malfoy fired at him as he ducked and rolled behind the only cover the alleyway provided; a rusty old rubbish skip.

"_Incendio_!" Harry yelled, throwing more of his magic in Malfoy's direction.

The git whirled away to avoid any serious harm as Harry had predicted, but the stream of magic caught the edge of his cloak, setting it aflame.

Harry took his chance, casting the disarming spell whilst Malfoy was momentarily distracted. The wands flew out of Malfoy's loose grip, towards Harry. His holly wand hummed like a contented pet when Harry caught it, spitting out a couple of sparks as his magic centred around it once more. He smiled at it in return and pointed it at Malfoy, stashing his hawthorn wand up his sleeve.

Malfoy was busy cursing colourfully as he unclipped his cloak from around his neck, threw it to the floor and stamped on it until the flames died. He let out a sigh of relief, before picking up the cloak with a mournful expression.

"This will never come out right. Shame, really. It was one of my favourites." Malfoy said, gently stroking the blackened edges with a disappointed look. He shot a glare at Harry. "You owe me a new cloak, Potter."

"I doubt you'll be needing it in Azkaban, Malfoy." Harry replied.

Malfoy glanced at Harry's wand. "Yes, yes, very impressive, Potter. Well done, good job, all that rot." He said, sounding bored. Harry watched whilst he swished the cloak around his shoulders once more, clipping it back in place before pulling it around to get another look at the burnt hem, tutting as he did so.

"Er, you're under arrest Malfoy." Harry told him, confused as to why Malfoy didn't seem the least bit concerned of his situation.

"I believe you said that already, Potter." Malfoy replied, taking another moment to examine the damage done to his precious cloak, before returning his attention back to Harry. Malfoy eyed him again, tilting his head slightly as though in thought, exposing the length of his pale white neck. His lips stretched into a slow smirk.

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Don't try anything funny, Malfoy."

"Why? Have you no sense of humour, Potter?" Malfoy drawled back. "What can I possibly do, when the great Head Auror Harry Potter, Ministry Poster Child, Gryffindor Golden boy, Saviour of the Wizarding world, etcetera, has me cornered, disarmed and at wand point?"

Harry didn't think he'd met anyone else quite as sarcastic as Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at a point just beyond Harry's shoulder and nodded his head. "I'd watch out, behind you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I'd fall for something like that, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's smirk widened. "No, not really. I'm just testing the boundaries of your stupidity."

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Before Harry had time to think, he was hit in the back with a body-bind curse. He tumbled forwards, his wand clattering away as he fell to the ground.

"Disappointing, Potter." Malfoy drawled, his features stretched into a mock impersonation of the emotion as he loomed over Harry's supine form. He turned with a smirk to his accomplice. "Nice work, Pansy."

"Honestly, Draco darling, you'd long be in Azkaban if it weren't for me." Pansy sighed, twirling her wand in her fingers as she came into Harry's range of vision. He hated that he couldn't move even to turn his head. "But really, Potter. Your idea of wards are pathetic. It didn't take much to break through them."

Malfoy bent down next to him, gliding his long fingers down the skin of Harry's arm as he pushed down the sleeve of his robe, taking back his Hawthorn wand from the wand holster. His grey eyes held a mischievous glint as he tapped the tip of his wand against Harry's cheek.

"Now, what shall we do with you, Potter?"Malfoy pondered.

Harry had a regretful flashback to their sixth year at Hogwarts, when he'd last been cursed by Malfoy and had ended up with a broken nose. He sincerely hoped Malfoy wasn't debating a repeat of the experience. Then again, he'd be lucky if that's all Malfoy did to him. His mind flicked back to Malfoy's file, reminding him of the vile curses he'd been reputed to using on his victims. If Harry could move, he would have shuddered from the memory.

"Let's test out that new spell of yours Draco, darling." Pansy suggested, pointing her wand at Harry's face. "I've been _dying _to see how it works."

Malfoy abruptly stood and strode out of Harry's field of vision. "Tempting, very tempting. But I have a few different ideas in mind."

Pansy stared at Malfoy with a look of disbelief. "Oh, Merlin, I know that look." She shot Harry a look of pure venom, before hurrying after Malfoy.

"Till next time, Potter." Harry heard Malfoy say, before the two loud cracks echoed through the alley as the two former Slytherin's apparated away.

Harry didn't know how long it was that he lay there in the alley, dumbfounded at Malfoy's hasty retreat, before Ron came bursting into the alley.

"Blimey, Harry mate. Are you all right?" Ron asked, frowning in concern as he rennervated Harry with a touch of his wand. He was still glamoured to look like a woman, though his hair had reverted back to it's original red colour. He had a shallow cut on his forehead that was bleeding quite profusely. "What happened?"

Harry shook his head, standing to retrieve his wand that Malfoy had thankfully not bothered to dispose of. "I honestly haven't a clue."


End file.
